AT-AT
Summary The All-Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) is a type of walker utilized by the Galactic Empire's Imperial Army. Manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards, the AT-AT's primary roles include enforcing order on troublesome worlds and laying siege to insurgent strongholds. Along with the Imperial I-class star destroyer and TIE fighter, it is one of the most recognizable and feared symbols of the empire's military might. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C with temple mounted blaster cannons. 7-C with heavy laser cannons Name: All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) Origin: Star Wars Classification: Armored assault vehicle Users: Galactic Empire (Imperial Army) Length: 20 meters Height: 22.50 meters Material: Starship grade durasteel plating Needed Prerequisite for use: Minimum trained crew of 2 (1 pilot plus 1 gunner) (This does exclude additional complements of 1 extra commander and 40 or more troops) Terrain: Ground Attack Potency: Large Building level+ with temple mounted blaster cannons (Comparable to the Maad-38 laser cannon of the AT-DP. Shots from these blasters can potentially cripple an AT-DP and unleash at least as much devastation as Class-A thermal detonators). Town level+ with heavy laser cannons (At least as powerful as the laser cannons of the T-65B X-wing and B-wing. Two bursts focused on the same area from these laser cannons can get through the armor of another AT-AT walker) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (60+ km/hr). Hypersonic attack speed with its cannons (Shots from its cannons likely have these kinds of velocities) Durability: Large Town level (Its high-grade durasteel chassis can take several hits from the laser cannons of the TIE Fighter and still press on. Overall far more durable than the AT-ACT, which can take two bursts from the laser cannons of the T-65C-A2 X-wing before going down. It has been shown during the Battle for Kuat Drive Yards that it takes at least two bursts focused on the same area from the laser cannons of the X-wing or B-wing to get through the armour of even an AT-AT that is still of incomplete construction. All of this points to the AT-AT's armour being at least twice as thick and durable as the likes of the Kom'rk-class Fighter, which can be severely damaged or even downed with a quick burst from such laser cannons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can demolish small buildings with its legs) Range: At least 2 km with temple mounted blaster cannons, likely greater with heavy laser cannons. Weaknesses: * Can be tripped over if two or more of its legs are bound as witnessed during the Battle of Hoth. * Legs can be taken out with heavy weapons such as mass drivers or cut with lightsabers. If two legs are taken out, the entire walker falls over. * Slower turning speed than the AT-TE and lacks laser turrets to take on enemies from behind or above. This leaves the humongous vehicle with major blind spots and reduces its overall tactical viability. * Skilled enough combatants such as even Jedi on the level of strong Padawans and elite Lasat warriors can potentially easily board and take over the ship. * The "neck" area which holds up the cockpit is nowhere near as durable as the main chassis or cockpit itself. Well placed shots to this area from heavy weapons such as mass drivers or starfighter grade laser cannons can cripple the walker. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Machines Category:Military Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Land Vehicles